Aventuras en el tiempo
by gattara
Summary: Cell ha sido derrotado, Yamcha y Mirai Trunks se encuentran en la isla de Kame House... ¿Que aventuras podrán vivir juntos estos dos personajes? ¡Leean este mini fic y descúbranlo! Escrito para el concurso de "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


El malvado androide Cell había sido derrotado y al fin, por esos tiempos, reinaba la paz en la tierra.

-¡No hay nada más hermoso que ver aparecer el sol sobre el océano!- Exclamó Yamcha recostado sobre una reposera en la isla de Kame House - ¿No es así Puar?-

-¡Po supuesto amigo!- Contestó el minino que descansaba a su lado en una reposerita acorde a su tamaño.

Yamcha sonrió y dirigiendo la mirada al anciano que estaba sentado cerca de ellos agregó -¿Y usted que dice maestro Roshi? ¿No es un hermoso amanecer de otoño?-

Pero el viejo no miraba ningún amanecer sino que miraba una revista de muy brillantes colores con fotografías de mujeres en bikini.

-¡Hermoso, hermoso! ¡Oh si!-exclamó Roshi -¡Y muy redondeado!-

-¿Habla del sol maestro?-

-¡Si, muchacho si!, pero mira... ¿no se acerca algo por el cielo?-

-Será Krilin...-respondió Yamcha –hace un tiempo que no se lo ve por acá... tal vez este peleando... con la androide dieciocho... jejejeje...-

El cerdito Oolong salió de la casa y miró el cielo con expresión desconfiada, sí, era evidente que algo se acercaba pero era demasiado grande para tratarse de Krilin.

-¡Uy uy uy uy...!¡que es eso!- exclamó el porcino asustado y se metió de nuevo a la casa.

-¡Es la máquina del tiempo de Trunks!- Yamcha se levantó y corrió al encuentro del artefacto que más que descender del cielo se materializó allí mismo, muy cerca de la casa, Puar voló detrás de su amigo.

Trunks, porque de él efectivamente se trataba, saltó apenas se levantó la cúpula de la brillante nave en la que había venido. Se lo veía un poco diferente de la última vez, cuando se despidió de ellos en Capsule Corp, tenía el cabello un poco más largo y su expresión parecía más alegre.

-Hola amigos- saludó el joven – He venido de regreso para contarles a todos que he derrotado a los androides de mi tiempo y que las cosas comenzaron a mejorar mucho... pero vine a esta isla porque mi madre me envió a buscarlos ya que va a dar una pequeña fiesta por el primer cumpleaños del bebé... y de mí mismo... mmmm…. que lío...-

-¡Ah, Trunks, feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó Yamcha -¡Pero qué gusto poder ir a la fiesta! Invitaré a mi novia...-

-Que suerte tienen estos jóvenes...- Rezongó el maestro mientras se acercaba a saludar –se la pasan de fiestas y de novios...-

-¡Pero si usted también está invitado maestro! - dijo Trunks amablemente – la fiesta es esta noche, y por supuesto, también pueden venir Oolong y Puar...-

-¡Esta noche! –exclamó Roshi con expresión espantada -¡Pero muchacho! ¿No te das cuenta que no tendré tiempo suficiente para arreglarme? Seguramente va a haber muchas chicas bonitas y quiero ponerme muy guapo...-

-No lo sé – dijo Trunks seriamente –solamente estarán los amigos de mi madre... toda gente conocida...-

-Y las amigas... ¿eh? Tu madre tiene amigas muy bonitas... –insinuó el anciano con una expresión libidinosa demasiado evidente – ¡Y ya ven! Apenas si tendré el tiempo de arreglarme... a ver si esas chicas me dan algún besito ¿Eh?-

Yamcha miraba a Roshi con expresión entre burlona y preocupada. Hacía años y años que conocía la personalidad de su maestro y no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Por un lado le hacía gracia ver como el anciano ponía tan en evidencia su debilidad por las chicas bonitas, chicas que muy bien hubieran podido ser sus tatara – tatara nietas ya que Roshi tenía más de trescientos años, pero por otro lado le avergonzaba un poco, principalmente ahora que se encontraba de visita ese joven tan serio y tímido: el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta.

-Escucha Trunks... mientras el maestro se acomoda tenemos tiempo de dar un paseo por la playa...-dijo Yamcha tratando de distraer al muchacho para que no se fijara demasiado en el decrepito anciano que metiéndose en la casa estaba empezando a sacar corbatas de los cajones probándose una y otra con expresión preocupada mientras le pedía opinión a Oolong sobre cuál podía gustarle más a las chicas.

-Claro... pero dame un segundo para que encapsule mi nave... si queda aquí cualquiera podría hacer o tocar algo indebido... –Trunks se dirigió a accionar el botón de su nave para encapsularla mientras miraba preocupado a Puar que flotaba cerca y la miraba con curiosidad.

-¡Cuidado Puar!- gritó Yamcha -¡No te metas en la nave o quedarás encapsulado adentro!-

El fiel amigo de Yamcha se alejó prudentemente y entró a la casa con los demás.

-Sabes Trunks... –comentó distraídamente Yamcha mientras se encaminaban hacia la playa que ya brillaba con una luz dorada –Realmente tenemos tiempo hasta esta noche que es la fiesta y me gustaría llevarle un regalo a mi novia para cuando vaya a invitarla ya que la última vez que nos vimos estaba bastante enojada... y le gustan mucho las cosas bonitas... ¿Sabes? casi, casi le pido un collar de perlas a Shenlong para ella... ¡Que tonto!-

El muchacho del futuro sonrió comprensivamente aunque a decir verdad no había entendido mucho. –Bueno...- respondió - acá puedes encontrar perlas, estamos en el océano…-

-Hay una historia sobre una perla llamada la lágrima de la sirena… dicen que si se la regalas a una chica ella te querrá y serán felices para siempre... Krilin quiso encontrarla ya que su novia Maron no estaba muy segura de él... -

-Cuéntame que pasó...-

-Krilin y Gohan fueron a buscarla y creo que la encontraron pero entendieron que la perla pertenecía a los peces y no a ellos, así que prefirieron dejarla donde estaba, e hicieron bien ¿sabes? creo que si alguien te quiere te tiene que querer por lo que eres y no por lo que le regalas...-

El joven Trunks sonrió un poco turbado y respondió afirmativamente. Tenía en buen concepto a Yamcha aunque no había llegado a conocerlo demasiado ya que en el mundo del cual venía el guerrero Z había muerto siendo él muy pequeño, y en su larga visita en este mundo no había tratado demasiado con él, aunque recordaba con aprecio que le había contado cómo su padre había estallado de furia cuando Cell lo había matado. Y su madre, la Bulma de su mundo, cuando hablaba de Yamcha lo hacía con cariño: le había comentado lo valiente y lo buen compañero que había sido y también que la había engañado... pero bueno, así debió ser, porque si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido de esa forma su madre no se hubiera acercado a su padre y él no habría nacido.

-Pero la verdad... – siguió diciendo Yamcha mientras pateaba distraído la arena –me gustaría llevarle algún regalito a mi novia...

-Y yo –respondió Trunks –podría llevarle algo a mi madre también –aunque el joven no aclaró a cual de las dos madres se refería.

-En alguna de estas islas debe haber algo bonito... no digo perlas pero sé que en algunas hay flores muy exóticas... Krilin, Ten Shin Han y yo pasamos mucho tiempo entrenando aquí y conozco bastante todo este lugar... además, no vamos a pasar todo el día pretendiendo ponernos guapos como el maestro Roshi...-

-Jajajajaja.. ¡Pobre maestro!... si vamos, yo tampoco tengo otra cosa que hacer...-

Los dos guerreros se elevaron en el aire y empezaron a sobrevolar las islas disfrutando mucho del paisaje que se veía desde las alturas: el mar azul y dorado apenas encrespado de olas, algunos delfines que saltaban siguiendo a los botes y las pequeñas islas con algunas palmeras diseminadas aquí y allá.

-Mira esa –dijo Yamcha señalando una islita mediana, allí crecen unas flores inmensas con pétalos de todos los colores ¿buscamos algunas?-

-Mmmm ¿sabes? ahora que en mi mundo ya no existen los androides destructivos estamos reconstruyendo todo y mi madre está plantando un jardín muy bonito...como es otoño tal vez esas flores tengan semillas y si encontramos algunas podría llevárselas y ella se pondría muy contenta... en mi mundo todas las cosas vivas han quedado muy maltratadas y seguramente esas flores no existen...-

-Qué pena... bueno, vamos...-

Descendieron en esa isla y empezaron a mirar entre las rocas, no se veían flores pero sí algunos cocos que habían caído de las palmeras, eso les recordó que ya era casi mediodía y no habían comido nada.

Abrieron algunos y mientras chupaban su dulce jugo Trunks miró hacia atrás sorprendido y exclamó:

-¡Me parece que alguien nos está observando!-

-¿Tu crees?... yo no siento ningún ki...-

-Yo tampoco pero oí a alguien moverse a mis espaldas y tuve la intuición de que me observaban... ¿Ningún ki...? mmmm... eso puede significar una cosa...-

-¡Un androide!-

-Si... bueno... estamos un poco obsesionados con el asunto de los androides ¿verdad? También puede ser alguien sumamente débil o alguien que esconda su ki... puede ser, por ejemplo, alguno de nuestros amigos jugándonos una broma...-

Los dos guerreros dejando sus frugales almuerzos a medias y prestando mucha atención se pusieron a buscar en la isla. Las recientes acontecimientos les habían enseñado a no dejar pasar ninguna posible amenaza, por mínima que fuese.

-Schhhh... Trunks... mira... allí... detrás de las rocas...-

Algo muy parecido a un gran lagarto humanoide se movía como queriendo esconderse tras una piedra, se movía como humano pero tenía una larga cola gris, como una iguana.

-Eso se parece a Freezer... –murmuró Trunk –pero... es imposible...-

Cuando se acercaron un poco más el lagarto no estaba pero en la playa había una mujer sentada en la arena, su cabello era verde y parecía sentada sobre una larga cola, como la de un pescado.

-¡Una sirena!- Exclamó imprudentemente Yamcha

-¡Chst!... aun no sabemos lo que es… ¿sientes su ki?-

-No… no… -Yamcha bajó el tono de voz y puso mucha atención –no siento ningún ki en absoluto –agregó.

Después de un rato la sirena desapareció ante sus propios ojos, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

-¿Alguna vez, en tu mundo viste alguna cosa como esta, Trunks? Porque yo nunca…-

De repente Trunks se sacudió como si le hubiera caído un rayo, se elevó en el aire unos metros expandiendo un resplandor plateado y cayó de espaldas haciendo un hueco en la arena.

-¡Trunks! ¿¡Pero que te paso!? Muchacho… ¿estás bien?-

Muy, muy preocupado Yamcha se acercó al hijo de Bulma que yacía atontado y le tomó la mano, cuando lo hizo recibió una descarga eléctrica que casi le quema su propia mano y el golpe lo dejó tirado en la arena, bastante lejos.

-¡Increíble!- El guerrero Z se levantó inmediatamente y corrió a ver como seguía Trunks que evidentemente estaba cargado de electricidad, y de varios miles de voltios.

-Estoy bien… Yamcha… no te preocupes… pero esa cosa me tomó tan de sorpresa que no pude reaccionar…-

-¿Esa cosa? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Esa cosa que no tiene ki… por eso no me di cuenta cuando se me acercó y me dio esta descarga… pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes…-

-¡Tenemos que atrapar a esa cosa inmediatamente! ¡Es muy peligrosa! – Imagínate si llega gente común a esta isla…

-¡Con una descarga de esas quedarían carbonizados…! ¡Por supuesto, no nos iremos aquí hasta atraparla…! y ahora me juego la cabeza que se trata de un androide.-

-O de alguien que esconde su ki… pero de lo que estamos seguros es que no se trata de ninguno de nuestros amigos.-

-No… pero… mira… allí arriba… arriba de la palmera…-

-¿Un mono?...-

-No… esa cosa plateada…-

A la luz plena del sol y encaramada sobre la palmera brillaba una especie de erizo reptante color blanco, podría haber sido una mezcla entre mono y erizo ya que estaba totalmente cubierto de pinchos, se trepaba como un mono, pero evidentemente se trataba de algo metálico.

-Un robot – erizo – mono… -murmuró Yamcha… -Trunks… ¿ves lo mismo que yo? Estoy empezando a creer que esos cocos que comimos tenían algo raro…-

-Si es muy raro… pero ya no está más…-

-Es cierto…-

Yamcha se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos como para asegurarse que ésta seguía un su lugar y Trunks abrió y cerró los ojos repetidas veces. –Tenemos que estar muy atentos – dijo – como no podemos sentir su ki esta cosa puede atacarnos por sorpresa.

El hijo de Bulma sabía que Yamcha era mucho más débil que él y creía que probablemente no podría resistir una descarga eléctrica como las que daba esa extraña cosa pero no quiso ofenderlo diciéndoselo directamente. Le hizo una señal como para que tuviera mucho cuidado y se propuso estar él mismo muy atento para defenderlo, llegado el caso.

Ya no se veían ni el erizo, ni el lagarto, ni la sirena, pero se escuchaban unos bufidos bastante fuertes y se veía humo en un rincón de la isla.

-Allí… - Yamcha le hizo una señal a Trunks y se preparó a lanzar un kame – hame –ha

-Primero veamos de que se trata… acerquémonos sólo un poco…-

Era un enorme monstruo peludo y rojo que echaba humo por los cuernos.

-Pero… ¿cuantos hay? –Dijo Yamcha mirando asombrado al monstruo –esta isla parecía desierta… bueno, da igual, ¡los vamos a liquidar a todos!-

Trunks empezó a lamentar no haber traído su espada, no pensaba encontrar un enemigo justo ese día cuando estaba a punto de participar en la fiesta de su (doble) cumpleaños.

-Prepara tu mejor técnica – siguió diciendo Yamcha mientras unía sus muñecas para lanzar el ataque –liquidaremos a esas cosas eléctricas y regresaremos para ir a la fiesta…-

Trunks no se movió, el monstruo de los cuernos también había desaparecido y a él se le había cruzado una idea.

-Escucha Yamcha… ¿y si no fuera peligroso?-

-¡Pero que dices! Si por poco te mata… y a mí…-

-No sabemos si fue intencional… escucha: en el mundo de donde vengo había dos seres que odiaban la vida, mataron a millones de personas y de seres, mataron a mi padre, a mis amigos… hasta te mataron a ti … -En ese momento Trunks hizo una pausa para pensar y poder explicarse, ya que le era bastante difícil –lo que quiero decir… -prosiguió –es que viendo tanta muerte he aprendido a valorar mucho a la vida y a los seres… aunque sean seres con vida artificial… como los androides diecisiete y dieciocho de esta época, que son buenas personas… ¿me entiendes? No podemos atacar a alguien antes de conocer sus verdaderas intenciones…-

-¡Pues tienes razón! Diablos Trunks… ¡cómo te pareces a tu madre! Ella se compadecía de todos aquellos a los que parecía no querer nadie… -Yamcha estuvo a punto de decir "como tu padre" pero se mordió la lengua.

-¡Escuchen! –Gritó entonces el joven Trunks -¡Ustedes! ¡Quienes quieran que sean! ¡Salgan y dígannos quienes son y que quieren, no les haremos daño!-

Silencio y nadie.

-Bueno Yamcha… tenemos que estar atentos… parece que estos tipos no quieren comunicarse aún con nosotros pero cuando vean que no tenemos malas intenciones tal vez lo hagan… solamente debemos tener cuidado.-

-Si…pero parece que estos tipos o lo que sean están bastante cargados… ¿se habrán escapado de una central eléctrica?-

-Jajajaja… ¡Pero qué tontería!... disculpa... no quise ofenderte…-

-Era una broma… – dijo Yamcha poniéndose colorado, en realidad no lo era, pero él no entendía mucho de tecnologías.

-Mira… ahora… se está escondiendo atrás de unas rocas… es una especie de babosa violeta… con sombrero…-

-No… es una oruga celeste…-

-¡Tienes razón…!-

En esos momentos ambos dudaban bastante sobre el contenido de los cocos, y para colmo ya era tarde y empezaban a sentir mucha hambre.

Era tarde… el maestro Roshi habría terminado de arreglarse y los estaría esperando… Puar y Oolong estarían preocupados…

Por algún motivo ambos se habían olvidado que tenían la máquina del tiempo y que en realidad podían llegar a la fiesta cuando quisieran, si era que decidían usarla, claro, la máquina del tiempo no era un juguete.

-Si no llegamos a la fiesta a tiempo mi madre se preocupará mucho… -murmuró Trunks – intentemos terminar ya con esto… ¡Escucha, no importa quienes sean… no les haremos daño! ¡Es más, podemos ayudarlos!-

Nada y silencio.

-Demonios…-rezongó Yamcha –mira el sol… ya no hay tiempo… pero no podemos dejar esta isla con esa cosa suelta…-

-¡Podemos ayudarlos! –repitió Trunks.

En ese momento se escuchó una vocecita muy débil que parecía provenir de arriba de la palmera donde habían visto al erizo plateado.

-Pu… pu.. eden… ¿ayudarme?-

-Si –dijo Trunks amablemente –dígannos quienes son ustedes.-

-No ustedes…-Prosiguió la vocecita –Yo… solamente soy yo…

-¿Y quien eres tú?-

-Un… un… soy…-

-¡Habla ya! –Exclamó Yamcha -¡tenemos poco tiempo!

-Yamcha… lo asustaste…-

-Uy… disculpa… ¡Habla ya!-

-Por favor... - añadió Trunks mirando a Yamcha con gesto de reproche –dinos quien eres y así podremos ayudarte…

Ante ellos apareció un oso de peluche gigante marrón y muy feo porque los ojos le sobresalían de su cara sostenidos por dos resortes vencidos.

-Cui… dado… -dijo el oso con la misma vocecita que habían escuchado anteriormente - a veces doy descargas sin querer… y como ven…

-¿Y quien eres? –Interrumpió Yamcha intentando ahora ser amable

-Soy… soy un virus…-

-¡Que!- exclamaron los dos guerreros al mismo tiempo

Yamcha dio un salto atrás pensando que esa cosa era contagiosa pero Trunks estaba empezando a entender de qué podía tratarse.

-Cuéntanos todo-dijo el muchacho –mi madre es experta en tecnologías y seguramente podrá ayudarte.

-Soy… -empezó diciendo el oso que de repente cambio de color poniéndose morado mientras sus ojos se contraían casi hasta desaparecer –soy un virus que estaba en la computadora del doctor Maki Gero… cuando el doctor se dio cuenta y me eliminó resulté en esto… un androide que cambia aleatoriamente de forma y que da descargas eléctricas en cualquier momento…

-O sea que el doctor Gero te eliminó creando un androide… o mejor dicho… tú eres un androide creado como producto de un virus…

-No lo sé bien… solo sé que me escapé antes que ese viejo loco me liquidara y empecé a andar por el mundo cambiando de forma y espantando a todos… casi mato a una persona… por eso me refugie en esta isla… ¡estoy muy mal hecho! – se lamentó el ahora oso verde – no puedo mantener ninguna forma y a veces…

¡POOOM!

Se escuchó una tremenda explosión y el oso verde despareció mientras Yamcha y Trunks caían sentados en la arena.

A varios metros de allí había una mujer muy bonita de cabellos rosados vestida apenas con una bikini.

-Tal vez dure en esta forma… unas horas –dijo la mujer con la conocida vocecita –pero no es seguro…-

-Mi madre puede arreglarte, definitivamente –dijo Trunks sonriendo -¿puedes volar?-

-Si… un poco… pero no se acerquen… por favor…-

Yamcha no había dicho más nada. Miraba a la mujer en bikini sin terminar de creer que fuera un androide. Ahora entendía más a Krilin…

-Bueno androide – virus… vamos a ver a mi madre… y tú Yamcha. Por favor, ve a buscar al maestro y a tus amigos para ir a la fiesta.-

Yamcha se elevó en el aire y se dirigió a Kame House mientras miraba al sol ya muy bajo reflejándose en el océano con multitud de colores. Contemplar aquella belleza le recordó algo...

-¡Pero qué tonto soy! -Exclamó el guerrero deteniéndose de pie y a muchos metros de altura sobre una pequeña isla -¡Aquella no era la isla de las flores! ¡Era esta de acá!-

Efectivamente, en la pequeña isla había unos grandes arbustos que lucían unas enormes y exóticas flores cuyos pétalos tenían todos los colores del arco iris.

Yamcha cortó una para su novia, otra para que Trunks le diera a su madre y también sacó del arbusto varios frutos secos ya pero que contenían muchísimas semillas.

-Qué bonito jardín armará Bulma con estos arbustos...-se dijo a si mismo y mientras juntaba los frutos se quedó pensativo.

Bulma... la Bulma que vivía en un futuro alterno, la Bulma viuda... la heroína de su tiempo... la Bulma sin Vegeta... ¿Sería esa Bulma muy distinta de aquella que conocía, de aquella que había amado, de aquella que sin querer también había engañado y que había preferido al príncipe de los saiyajins como esposo antes que a él...? ¿Sería la misma? ¿Sería una que él nunca llegaría a conocer?

-Le diré a Trunks que le dé estas semillas de parte mía... –se dijo ya bastante perturbado y sin poder sacarse del pensamiento la idea de aquella Bulma del futuro–

Cuando regresó a Kame House y antes de hablar con nadie Yamcha puso las semillas en una pequeña bolsa y deslizó una pequeña nota dentro de ella.

Estaba escrita apresuradamente en una de las hojas de una libreta que usaba el maestro Roshi para recordar lo que iban a necesitar del mercado, escrita con una letra muy grande y algo torpe, y esa nota simplemente decía: "Siempre te quise, perdóname si te fallé alguna vez, tu ex novio: Yamcha"

Deslizó la hoja de libreta bien al fondo de la bolsa para que no se notara y ató la bolsa con una cintita.

-¿Qué haces Yamcha?-dijo la perezosa voz de Umigame a sus espaldas –tu maestro ya está casi listo y tus amigos están esperándote...-

-¡Casi listo! ¡¿Quieres decir que no está listo todavía?! Jajajaja... en el tiempo que demoró para arreglarse... ¡no te imaginas la aventura que tuvimos!-

-Después me cuentas...-prosiguió la tortuga con su voz pastosa -¿Tú no te arreglarás para la fiesta?-

-Demonios, ¡se me olvidó!- El muchacho se dirigió apresuradamente a buscar su traje a la habitación topándose con Oolong que entraba casi corriendo y Puar que flotaba tras él diciéndole muy enojado:

-¡Ya vas a ver cuando regrese Yamcha!... ¡Yamcha!- Exclamó el gatito al ver a su amigo –Oolong te robó tu mejor perfume y se lo puso... ¡se vació todo el frasco en la cabeza!-

-¿En serio? ¡Jajajaja! Entonces nadie se le va a acercar, ese perfume es muy fuerte...jajajaja si... ¡ya lo siento!-

Y así entre risas y malos entendidos los cuatro amigos subieron al vehículo que los transportaría a la Corporación Cápsula para ir la fiesta que organizaba Bulma.

Mientras tanto en el edificio de la Corporación el joven Trunks del futuro intentaba calmar al bebé Trunks del presente que lloraba a grito pelado reclamando a su madre que no podía prestarle ninguna atención por el momento ya que estaba sumamente ocupada conectando varios cables en un extraño ser que a cada instante cambiaba de forma. Trabajaba protegida por guantes plásticos muy resistentes ya que su hijo le había advertido sobre el peligro de la electricidad.

-Ahora con esto –dijo Bulma insertando un chip en el cuerpo del androide que tenía el aspecto de una mujer de pelo verde – podrás controlar el cambio de forma... ¿Cuántas formas posibles tienes?-

-No tengo idea –respondió en androide con su pálida vocecita –como son aleatorias...nunca las conté...-

-¿Y tienes algún propósito?- Prosiguió la científica-Quiero decir... ¿el doctor Gero te programó para algo?-

-Nadie me programó... soy un virus...-

-También los virus son programados... tal vez seas un androide que el doctor Gero no deseaba crear... o el producto de algún programa descartado... pero si no conoces las formas que puedes adoptar, no podrás controlarlas... así que te estabilizaré en una... cambiaré estos circuitos... bien... y con esto no electrificarás más a nadie... ¡Listo!-

-¡Pero miren que ya llegaron los invitados! –Exclamó Bulma sacándose los guantes y tomando al bebé añadió -¡y tu padre ni piensa en aparecer...!-

Yamcha golpeó la puerta, pidió permiso y entró al laboratorio seguido por Puar, Oolong y el maestro Roshi, estaba muy interesado en saber si su amiga había podido arreglar el extraño androide encontrado en la isla.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa Bulma!-exclamó el viejo contemplando extasiado a la chica de pelo verde en la que se había quedado convertido el androide –que amiga tan bonita has traído a la fiesta...-

-¡Cuidado maestro!- Gritaron Trunks y Yamcha casi al mismo tiempo viendo como el mañoso anciano se acercaba a la muchacha con toda la intención de tocarla.

Pero era demasiado tarde: el anciano había salido volando al otro lado del laboratorio quedando despatarrado sobre una mesa en la que desparramó varias cosas: papeles, artefactos y frascos.

-Perdón... creo que me quedó un poco de electricidad... –musitó la chica androide avergonzada.

Todos empezaron a reírse.

-Bueno –dijo Bulma agarrándose la panza para contener la risa –ya vemos que un propósito tienes androide virus... ¡Darle su merecido a este viejo verde!-

-Pobre... –Dijo Yamcha aunque también conteniendo la risa – demoró tanto en ponerse guapo... bueno... en intentar mejorarse un poco... y ese tiempo tuvimos unas aventuras... encontramos a este androide... y las flores... ¡Casi me olvido de las flores!-

Yamcha le entregó a Trunks la flor y las semillas, para las madres del presente y del futuro respectivamente, se quedó con la flor que era para su novia y partió a buscarla.

-En el futuro estás haciendo un hermoso jardín mamá...- Dijo el joven guardando la bolsita en su chaqueta sin imaginar que otra cosa más había en ella...

* * *

Bueno... ejem... antes de tirarme con todo consideren que es mi primer fic para concurso... hice lo que pude, eso sí, con mucho amor porque me tocaron dos personajes adorables, Yamcha (mi favorito) y Trunks, otro personaje que me encanta.

El concurso me permitía elegir a cualquiera de los Trukns, elegí al Trunks del futuro porque me parecía el más probable para tratar con Yamcha, además quería hacer el jueguito con la "Otra Bulma"... uy... ¡díganme si no es tierno...!

Bueno... díganme algo... (esa es la cuestión) :)

Espero que a pesar de lo simple que es el fic les haya gustado y que no se les haya hecho insoportable XDDDD...


End file.
